You Want To Use My Shower Because?
by Miss Kittie-Kat
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sasuke and Naruto are classmates who hate ? eachother. AU rated T for now but may be changed later. R
1. DETENTION!

**_This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. Yes it is SasuNaru so please don't hate me. Itachi is a little OOC but please just bear with it, It's important to the story. Okay now for the part I hate._**

**_Sasuke and Naruto in unison:_** Miss Kittie-Kat doesn't own anything. Not even the computer she's using.

**_That was painful. goes off and cries in corner._**

**

* * *

**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

DETENTION the door said in big bold letters on the textured glass that was designed so you couldn't see in or out._** '**__**God this sucks! Stupid Teme, this was all his fault.' **_The boy though as he walked into the classroom. Today's detention was with Kakashi, the perverted history teacher. _**'I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that bastard and his sick hobby of ruining my life. I can't stand him with his emotionless black eyes, his I'm-smarter/better/faster/cooler-than-you smirk, and those tight black jeans that show off that beautiful and perfectly shaped a--- I did not just think that! Oh-My-God never think that again!' **_He walked, sorting his thoughts, to a desk by the window and began to sit down when he was suddenly on the floor a few feet a way. 

"BASTARD, what was that for?!" he demanded looking up from under a desk.

"In case you couldn't see, Loser, because on top of being stupid you're blind too, this seat is occupied."

"Don't call me Loser, Bastard, and that's no reason to shove your foot up my ass!"

"I could shove something _else_up your ass later if you'd like." The raven said smirking into the boy's ear. The blond looked confused a moment and then….

"Bastard, what's that supposed to mean?" the blond asked very innocently.

The raven stepped back from Naruto and began walking towards the door. As he passed the blond he whispered into his ear. "I'll show you later." And then he was gone.

"Sasuke, you bastard, what did that mean?! SASUKE!"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

"_Be my escape, my vacation from reality, my sanctuary," the trembling male said to the shorter teen. "Rescue me from the world." The teen looked up from the ground with confused, pleading eyes to connect with warm blue orbs. The short blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck._

"_Only if you're mine, Bastard." Sasuke stood shocked for a moment. He had been expecting Naruto to reject him and then laugh at him, not to accept him wholeheartedly and return his feelings. Once it finally sunk in he pulled Naruto closer and rested his head on the feather soft blonde hair. _

"_I love you, Loser."_ Naruto woke up face to face with his guardian shaking him.

"Good morning Naruto. I have to head to the school early this morning and finish grading those English essays but I thought I'd wake you up in hopes you'll get to school on time for once." Iruka smiled warmly.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" Naruto asked turning bright red.

"No I didn't hear anything." He said with a small grin. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief but quickly became worried, these dreams of Sasuke were happening more and more often and some of them were pretty steamy causing him to wake up with certain….um…. problems. Iruka watched his charge lost deep in thought and suddenly felt like he was the boy's real father not just an orphan the state had appointed him.

"Well look at the time. I have to go but there is a bagel in the toaster some cream cheese in the fridge and plenty of hot water in the shower so you can wash away all your troubles….and funk," he added as an after thought. He kissed Naruto's forehead and was out the door before you could say 'hot sweaty man sex'.

_

* * *

_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Sasuke opened one eye and glared at the man standing in his door. 

"Why are you here?" he asked, sounding as menacing as one can having just been woken up and still half-asleep.

"Is that any way to talk to the brother who just came in and got you up for school?" Itachi asked unaffected by the glare he was receiving. "I even woke you up three hours early because you're so difficult to get up in the morning, dear little Sasu-kun-kun." Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked over at the clock next to his bed. It was indeed four in the morning, three hours before he usually got up. He calmly reached into the drawer under his clock and pulled out a very sharp, very pointy, and very shiny knife and proceeded to throw it towards the door and his older brother's head. Itachi who had been expecting this moved about five inches to the lift and just barely missed having a knife through his brain. He closed Sasuke's door and walked down the hallway admiring the knife stuck in a picture of himself.

"DON'T YOU EVER WAKE ME UP THIS FUCKING EARLY AGAIN!"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

**_Please review and constructive criticism is welcome._ ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO LIGHT MY VARIOUS CANDLES, SO FLAME ALL YOU WANT THEY JUST MAKE MY HOUSE SMELL BETTER!!!! XD**

**_This is brought to you from Kittie&co.-. So meow and have a nice day. X3_**

**Kittie**


	2. partners?

_**YAY!!!!! SECOND CHAPPIE IS UP AND RUNNING!!!!!!!!! OMG AN UPDATE!!!!!!! THE WORLD IS ENDING AND HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!!!!! **_**Ok so I know this took like FOR-EVER to post but you have to understand that I am in high-school now and all my teacher's seem to think that you need fifteen pounds of homework **_**NIGHTLY!!!!!**_** I must be some sort of masochist because I'm also taking all honors/advanced classes just to see how much pain I can inflict upon myself. Ok well enough of my useless ranting it's the chapter you came here for. On with the show but first…..**

**-_Naruto and Sasuke in unison_- "**She doesn't own us. If she did there would be more than just hints that K. Masashi is sexually frustrated.**"**

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Naruto looked through the crowded hallways for his five best friends. They were all supposed to meet and go to class together but so far he was the only one standing next to the far bathroom in the science department. 

"NARUTO!!!!" he suddenly saw Kiba running around the corner.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I've been waiting four minutes and the late bell rings in two."

"Dude this is the wrong bathroom. We were supposed to meet at the first bathroom in the history wing." Kiba was laughing and obviously thought this was funny. Naruto looked horror struck for a moment before grabbing Kiba's arm and dragging him down the hall toward Kakashi's history class.

They got in the room a minute or so after the bell rang. Immediately they knew something was off but they couldn't quite place it until….

"You're late boys." A voice said from behind them. It finally dawned on them what was wrong. The room was silent. Usually Kakashi's room was loud and chaotic because he was either always late or else he didn't show up at all.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the both turned around and screamed pointing an accusatory finger at him. He just smiled and waved a hand at them. He walked around them toward his desk and opened a drawer pulling out a book with a bright orange cover and a large red circle with a line running though it on the back.

"What, a teacher can't be on time to his favorite class?"

"Not when that teacher is you." Kakashi looked mock-hurt before pulling his face into a smile.

"Well it just so happens that I was excited about class today because I have a wonderful announcement that I just couldn't wait to share with all you students that I hold so dear to my heart." He pulled out a white handkerchief and began dabbing at his one visible eye.

All the students looked at each other for a moment before turning to stare at the teacher.

"You're laying it on a little thick don't you think. It can't be good if the announcement is from you." Naruto said his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You have so little faith in me Naru-chan" Kakashi said smiling as Naruto began fuming at his remark before continuing. "Besides I believe that some of you will enjoy this, some more than others." He added under his breathe.

"You will all be working on a project together. Now before you all start getting too excited I'll let you know that I have already decided your partners. And because Naruto seems to believe that I will just forget he was late because I have started talking I will tell you his partner first."

Naruto who had been sneaking to his seat in the back of the class as Kakashi was talking turned around and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Onyx eyes scanned the room and upon not finding what he was looking for made his way to his usual seat in the back. He was instantly surrounded by a horde of girls and a few guys that were out of the closet all fighting for his undivided attention but he just stared out the window ignoring them all. 

The bell rang and the class immediately began quieting down until it was silenced.

At the front of the room was the teacher sitting on his desk staring at the class his one visible eye turned up in a smile.

"Well since we are currently missing two very important people let's all play a little game shall we? Great. Now when they show up I will be standing in the corner behind the door but you must all be silent and maybe I'll pants them just for s&g's(1)." Kakashi quickly jumped into the corner as the entire class inwardly groaned but sat in silence as the boys walked in.

The stoic, uncaring boy looked on with slight amusement as he saw a puzzled look pass over both boys' faces as they struggled to understand what was going on.

Kakashi suddenly put his hands on their shoulders and delighted in the fact that they both jumped in the air in surprise. Both boys turned around and, pointing accusing fingers, began yelling at their teacher.

Sasuke began tuning them out finding the squirrel in the tree next to the window much more fascinating. This went on for a few minutes when Sasuke suddenly hear that Kakashi had an announcement. Chances were that this was just going to be him rambling on about his newest porn book but Sasuke didn't feel like taking that chance just in case this was actually important.

"You will all be working on a project together. Now before you all start getting too excited I'll let you know that I have already decided your partners. And because Naruto seems to believe that I will just forget he was late because I have started talking I will tell you his partner first."

This definitely caught Sasuke's attention since it concerned his loser. He looked up and saw the boy rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He was only four feet away, close enough if Sasuke suddenly decided to jump him because he looked so cute but Sasuke held back. There is a time and place for everything and this was not it. Not only that but the eyes of every girl in the room turned hopeful at the teacher's comment about his pre-selected partners.

Kakashi opened his mouth to let Naruto know who his partner would be when suddenly Genma came running through the door and glomped Kakashi attempting to rip a book out of his back pocket. Sasuke slammed his fist onto his desk in frustration. He was just about to find out if he would be Naruto's partner or not and that _idiot_ had to come and interrupt.

"I want it Kashi! I want it!" Genma threw himself on the floor and began having a tantrum. Kakashi sighed and pulled the book from his pocket.

"Genma, here boy." Kakashi waved the book in front of Genma like he was a dog and Genma did not disappoint when his tongue fell out of his mouth and he began drooling.

"You want the book? Do you want the book? Go get it boy. Go get it." At this Kakashi threw the book out the door and Genma ran out on all fours after it. Kakashi quickly shut the door and locked it.

He walked back to the front of the class just as someone began knocking frantically on the door. Kakashi smiled smugly as he listened to Genma yell about cheating and blank books and the copy being sold out and something that sounded an awful lot like 'Kakashi gives reach around to monkeys' but the class sat in a stunned silence.

Kakashi smirked triumphantly and opened his mouth again to begin talking before he got interrupted again.

"Hey Kakashi is it true you give reach around to monkeys?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Yes Naruto, it is, now may I continue?" Kakashi asked bored. Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto your partner is…"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_

* * *

_**_Hahaha! Cliffhanger. I am so evil. Ok so I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess who's partnered up with whom and REVIEW or i shall sic my Kelsey squirrel on you.TeeHeeHee! Also I have to dedicate this chapter to two -and a half- wonderful people that helped to finally post this chapter. I LOVE YOU KELSEY AND SAMI!!!!!!! I sorta love you Jessica ;p -you know I do- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**(1) **SMILES AND GRINS/GIGGLES** _people. do you live under a rock or something (no offense to those that might)_**

**_This has been a Miss Kittie-Kat production._**

**Kittie **


	3. OMG! PORN

_**OKs so I promised some friends :**coughJessica and Kelseycough**I would update today but** **since I'm grounded from the computer I can only type at school...in eighth period...every other day or two :**we do not have block schedules I just have a large Journalism class**:...FOR AN UNREASONABLY SHORT TIME!!!!**_

**_Well anyway I only typed one page so please forgive me. I promise to update again sometime next week and it will be a longer chapter so try not to kill me yet. _**

**_This has been a really long AN so on with the chappie X3_**

**_Naruto and Sasuke in unison_: "**She doesn't own us. If she did there would be _at least _hints at yaoi in every episode of the anime.**"**

_**:P.S.** I'm _**borrowing**_ perverted Genma from **FastForward** aka **Sarge** so please no fanfic writer sue-ing, Because I disclaim it. It's not mine he belongs to **FastForward**. I repeat The Perverted Genma Belongs To **Sarge**!!!!!! that is all _

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

"Naruto your partner is Saku-" Kakashi paused for a dramatic effect. 

"Kakashi I volunteer to be Naruto's Partner!" Sasuke yelled from the back of the room. Naruto looked up at him confusion and suspicion clear on his face. Sasuke just smirked at him.

"It's obvious he needs all the help he can get and who better to do this than your best student?" Sasuke stopped smirking long enough to stare his teacher in the eyes.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I don't see me getting anything from this but a headache when Naruto comes to complain because he hates you." Kakashi look up slightly as though deep in thought. "Yeah that just doesn't seem fair."

Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out something that looked like a manuscript. Kakashi's eyes bulged.

"How did you get that? That's not even on the porn black market! I Want It! I Want It!" Kakashi began jumping up and down and stomping his feet.

"It's really good, you should read it. Unfortunately it hasn't been released to the public yet. How sad." Sasuke's smirk was growing but he was trying to stifle it.

"Fine you can partner up with Naruto. I'll do anything just let me read it." Kakashi was giving the begging Genma a run for his money. He looked really pathetic.

Sasuke threw the pack of papers at him and sat down just in time to see a glare from Naruto. Sasuke smiled suggestively and waved his fingers at him and Naruto's glare deepened and there were traces of a blush on his cheeks.

**

* * *

**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

_Please forgive me for such a short chapter, I'm a bad girl. So yeah I'll update next week and it will be longer I promise._

**_This has been brought to you by:_**

**_Miss Kittie-Kat and co._**

**_Kittie_**


	4. someone got a booboo

**_Wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _**

_**It's a new Chappie….God I'm so confused but I got 4 new reviews so I feel all happy and decided to update. I will be starting another Fanfic soon and it will be NaruSasu. That means Naruto gets to top :**wink wink _

**_This chapter is dedicated to my bff Sami. HAPPY B-DAY! I LURVE YOU! _**

**_Sorry it's a couple days late, I wanted to make it a longer chapter because I love you so much._**

_

* * *

_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_

* * *

_

_What did I ever do to deserve this? I guess the universe just hates me. It's not fair! Sasuke hates me, Kakashi must hate me too._

The blonde walked down the street looking for 1403 Little Ave. It was kind of ironic considering none of the houses on this street were little.

"1400…. 1401…. 1402…. 1403 should be next…." His jaw hit the street.

1403 had to be the most normal looking house in this side of town. There was a nice sized front yard with a large oak tree, its branches reaching high into the air, off to one side of a short sidewalk that only went halfway to the street. There was a driveway with one side paved and the other side was gravel. A dark blue Volvo was parked on the paved side and a blood-red '64 mustang parked on the gravel.

The house itself was a single story pale yellow/crème color. It had a basement and an attic. The windows were open and the dark purple curtains were fluttering in the wind. There were two doors on the front and a small herb garden connecting them. One door was obviously intended to be the front door since it had a storm-door and the mailbox was mounted on the house right next to it on the left side from Naruto's view.

There were flowers growing on either side of the path. As Naruto moved up the path a figure appeared on the other side of the screen.

"You must be Naruto."

Naruto looked dumbfounded for a moment because as he got closer he realized the person who addressed him looked almost identical to Sasuke.

"I-I-I- yes I am. Who are you?"

Naruto suddenly found himself on the ground with the Sasuke look-alike rubbing his cheek on him.

"Oh-Mi-Gawd!!!!!!! I'm so happy to see you!!!!!!!! You're just as cute as I thought you'd be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will you be my fuck-buddy?! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Itachi! Get off of him." Sasuke stood in the doorway looking amused.

"Sasuke can I keep him? Can I? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Itachi looked up pleadingly.

Sasuke shook his head and Itachi immediately let go of Naruto.

"Well, I'll go make you two some snacks." He turned around and disappeared into the house.

"Who the hell was that?! Why did he ask if I would be his fuck-buddy?!" Naruto asked pulling himself off the ground, fully ignoring the hand that was offered.

"In answer to your first question, that was Itachi……" Sasuke paused.

_**Should I tell him he's my brother? Yeah, I probably should. But what if he gets freaked out and leaves? What do I do if he won't work with me because of my brother? Oooooooooooooooooh, Itachi is sooo going to pay for this. There's a reason I introduced him to Sai. **_

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto was waving his hand in Sasuke's face.

"I'm fine except for the fact that Itachi is my brother and you're bleeding."

He grabbed Naruto and pulled him into the house. Once inside it was actually rather bright. The living room was a light tan color with a cream carpet. Sasuke dragged Naruto to the right down a short hallway before veering to the left into a bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed Sasuke opened a large cabinet.

"Sit down, loser." Sasuke indicated to the toilet. He closed the cabinet after finding what he was looking for.

"Take off your clothes." Naruto stared at him in a shocked silence for a moment before…

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?! EWWW YOU PERVERT, SASUKE'S THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!"

"I said take your clothes off." Sasuke stated very calmly. "Unless, of course, you want to bleed all over your disgusting orange jacket. In which case it won't bother me at all."

Naruto mulled that over for a minute before standing up and unzipping his jacket.

"Turn around Sasuke….. And no peeking!"

"Like I'd want to, and besides you're just going to be in your underwear and I'm the one who's going to be tending to your wounds."

"_Tending to my wounds_? What are you some nurse from the civil war?" Naruto started laughing.

"Stop laughing loser. It's not funny I'm just…concerned about you."

Naruto stopped laughing immediately and his face started heating up.

_Did he just say he was concerned about me? Then that means he might like me. If he likes me then maybe_...

Sasuke was staring at Naruto very intently. Deciding to take advantage of the situation he very slowly pulled off his jacket. He reached for the hem off his shirt he slid it over his head exposing his tan abs.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a light rose color as Naruto began reaching for the zipper on his pants and slid them off his hips.

_**ImustnotthinkdirtythoughtsImustnotthinkdirtythoughtsImustnotthinkdirtythoughts! Oh who am I kidding; Naruto is standing in front of me looking more delicious than ever in all his chibi-fox-boxers glory.**_

Sasuke shook his head violently.

Naruto brought a finger to his mouth and whispered quietly. "I get embarrassed when you just stare at me like that."

That was the final straw. Sasuke passed-out.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

**_Yay that was 4 pages long XD I'm super happy :3_**

**_okay so if you couldn't tell_: **

**_this was Sasuke thinking_**

_this was Naruto thinking_

"and this was talking"

**_So I dedicate this chappie to Sami who had her 14th b-day on Sat.,Nov.3,2007 and to me who will turn 15 on Sat.,Nov.10,2007!!! Yeah our birthdays are a whole week apart. As a gift to Sami I've decided that this story will continue to be Sasu-Naru but my next one will be NaruSasu just for her. _**

**_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter so R&R please._**

**_Miss Kittie-Kat _**

**Kittie**


	5. Are you still alive!

**Ok so in the last chapter Naruto met Itachi. When we left off Naruto was in his underwear and Sasuke had just passed out.**

**Well here's chapter 5, I hope you like it.

* * *

**

000000000000000000000000

* * *

Naruto ran to Sasuke just after his head hit the floor. 

"SASUKE! HeySasuke, areyouokay? Canyouhearme? Oh-Mi-Gawd! Areyouevenbreathing? Okgoodyou'rebreathing.Sasukewakeup." Naruto said, his words running together.

"Oh god, what do I do? I know I'll just carry him to his bedroom."

Naruto opened the bathroom door and checked to see if Itachi was around. After concluding that he had left, Naruto snuck into the hallway and turned around a couple times.

"Ok, there are three doors. One of these has to be Sasuke's; I just have to find out which one. So let's see what's behind door number one!"

The room was meticulously neat. The walls were tan and undecorated. There was a bottle of black nail polish on the desk next to the closet. The bed in the corner was neatly made and the closet was closed.

"Well that's not it." Naruto said as he closed the door. Sasuke is an artist, like Naruto, in fact that is probably the only thing they have in common, and he was sure there would be some of his work on the walls.

He backed away and opened the door on his right. Two walls opposite of each other were a deep, dark green with burgundy trim. The other two were the rich burgundy with the green trim. There was a king side bed in the middle of the room, the headboard pressed against one of the burgundy walls. There was a desk in this room as well, right next to the door. Naruto, again, decided that this room was not Sasuke's. It lacked Sasuke's subtle beauty but he didn't doubt that Sasuke was the one that had painted it.

There was only one door left closed so Naruto took a step towards it.

"It _would_ be the last door I open wouldn't it? Oh well no use having a fit over it." He opened the door and walked in.

The walls and ceiling were baby blue but the area around the floor was green like grass. In fact that's exactly what it was. Grass had been painted on the walls and white, fluffy clouds on the ceiling and upper wall space.

There was a bed in the far corner next to one of the windows. There was a small dresser and a stand with a small TV sitting on it.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here." He sighed looking across the room at the desk next to the bed and under the second window. He walked out of the room and back to the bathroom where he had propped Sasuke up against the side of the tub.

He leaned over and grabbed him beneath the arms lifting him so that Sasuke was sort of sitting on the side of the tub. Without ever taking both hands off him, Naruto managed to turn around and wrap Sasuke's arms around his neck he stood up, Sasuke on his back and took a tentative step forward.

"Ugh…God Sasuke, whatever you've been eating you should lay off on it. Jeez you're heavy. How can someone so thin and small be so damn heavy?!" he staggered to Sasuke's room and dropped him GENTLY on the bed. Or he would have except for some reason Sasuke's arms were still around his neck so, in all reality, they both fell on the bed in a very ungraceful manner.

"Mnnn… Naruto…" Naruto froze in his attempts to get off the extremely comfy bed. He turned his head to stare directly at Sasuke, eyes wide. Sasuke moaned and it was all Naruto could do to not jump him.

'_Iruka always says not to molest people in their sleep but Kakashi said it was ok as long as they don't wake up.' _

While he was having this internal battle with himself Sasuke had woken up and was staring at Naruto's bare back.

"Nnng, Naruto, what happened? God my head is pounding."

"Sasuke! You're alive! I'm so happy! You know, you're really heavy?"

"What are you going on about? Of course I'm alive and how would you know how much I weigh?" A smug smile split Naruto's face.

"I carried your fat ass from the bathroom to your bed when you passed out like the pussy- wussy you are." His smile only got wider when Sasuke's face turned a very light pink.

"My ass is not fat and you only wish I was the pussy but everyone knows you'd be on the bottom."

Naruto immediately stopped smirking and his face closely resembled a tomato.

"Yeah, well-well-well you're a stupid head and your breath smells like chocolate, so NYAH!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto stuttered out.

Sasuke shook his head and pushed the other boy off his bed. Naruto fell face first into the cream carpet and glared at Sasuke from the floor. It was then they both realized that Naruto was only in his boxers and he was still bleeding, not as bad but bleeding all the same.

Sasuke pulled himself off his bead and reached into the closet pulling out an oversized black shirt and threw it to Naruto. Naruto's face twisted in disgust upon examining the back.

"Don't you have anything that doesn't have your stupid fan symbol on it?" Sasuke shook his head smirking.

"Sorry loser but beggars can't be choosers and Itachi just pulled into the driveway so I don't think you want to walk back to the bathroom in nothing but your underwear." Naruto visibly paled, visions of what might happen running through his head.

"Just move, bastard, so I can get something I can wear with some shred of dignity." He stood up and took two steps towards the closet when he suddenly tripped over… well, _air_ really. He plunged forward into Sasuke and they both came crashing down, Sasuke's head just inches from the wall.

They both breathed a sigh of relief and Naruto smiled devilishly. Before Sasuke had a chance to defend himself the blonde began tickling his sides and stomache mercilessly.

* * *

000000000000000000000000

* * *

Itachi found himself hunched over the kitchen sink washing carrots and celery stalks. The sound of gleeful giggles and laughter met his ears and the corners of his mouth curved upwards knowingly. One would not peg Sasuke Uchiha would be the ticklish type, but then again there were many things about his younger brother that one would not peg him to be. 

He set the carrots and celery on the cutting board and scooped out the peanut butter and poured the ranch dressing into their own small bowls. He cut the veggies into sticks perfect for dipping and put everything on a tray smiling evilly to himself. It was time to embarrass his little brother. His favorite pastime.

* * *

000000000000000000000000

**

* * *

**

**Ok hate if you want, I know I deserve it. This chapter sucks so MUCH! I can't believe I wrote this piece of crap but I had to you see because it's been so long since I updated last and I really have no good excuse for the long wait except for my laziness.**

**So I'm finally able to access a compy and I get THE WORST writers' block I've ever had and this was the result. Please forgive me and I might (probably will) change it sometime in the future.**

**Oh well, you know the drill, read and review peoples. I don't even care if you flame, in fact, sometimes I actually prefer it that way, it helps me to improve. Again sorry for the really bad chapter but just bare with me, it will get better…. I hope ::sweatdrop::**


End file.
